


[Podfic] Fruition (or The Education of Arthur)

by dodificus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: #MerlinMarch, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always, Merlin had caught him by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fruition (or The Education of Arthur)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fruition (or The Education of Arthur)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66069) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Length:** 51:24  
**Size:** 48MB|24MB  
**Download:** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qp95hb7it2068dv/Fruition%20%28or%20The%20Education%20of%20Arthur%29.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015031201.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015032301.zip)

Thanks go to cybel for the podbook and cover 

And so #MerlinMarch draws to a close.


End file.
